Existence
by SassyAngel05
Summary: A JA future fic. Adam opens his art gallery.


Author: Sassy

Title: Existence

Rating: G

Pairing: J/A

Show: After Recreation.

Genre: Fluff, Future Fic.

Summary: Adam opens his art gallery.

A.N.  Thanks, Ana, for looking this story over.  You gave me the confidence I needed to post this one!

**_Existence_**

            Nineteen-year-old Joan Girardi ran down the stairs, yelling up at Luke that they were going to be late if he didn't hurry up.  She grew immediately nostalgic, because it was a scene from the old times, although usually the places were reversed.  Then again, she was anxious.  She'd been ready fifteen minutes early, which was not at all like her.

"LUKE!  Come on!  I know you haven't seen Grace for six months, but seriously, five more minutes in front of the mirror isn't going to help you!"

Helen Girardi entered the foyer, patting Joan on the cheek.  A small smile graced her face, the happiness of having all her children home again showing.

"Joan, you really shouldn't be picking on your little brother."

"Mom, we're going to be late to the opening.  I promised-"

Luke stomped down the stairs, buttoning his over shirt on the way down.  Cologne wafted into Joan's senses and she rolled her eyes.

"-Adam we'd all be there before the doors opened.  We've heard it a zillion times, Joan.  I think you just want to see Adam before he opens the doors so you can make out with him.  It has been three weeks."

That received a slap on the shoulder, followed by a cough.  "Did you put on enough cologne?  You know Grace hates it."

"I'm not trying to impress Grace."

Joan bubbled into laughter as she replied, "Sure."

Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around his big sister.  

"It's good to have you home again.  The house gets really-suffocating-without you and Kevin home all the time."

Joan sighed and returned the hug.  
"Well aren't we the poster children for Kodak.  Come on, now.  Let's go!"

Helen nodded over Joan's head, so Luke followed Joan to the door.

The three of them piled into Helen's car to head to the new Arcadia Art Gallery.

            Nineteen-year-old Adam Rove was pacing nervously on the wood floor.  He kept checking the clock, and for once in his life, he was completely aware of time.  Time spent away from Jane.  She'd gone to college after they'd graduated high school, a big Maryland state university.  Adam was happy for her.  She loved college.  She was studying to become a writer, something she'd never really shown any interest in in high school, but she seemed to love it.  Adam hadn't gone on to college.  He just did his art.  He'd accumulated enough for a gallery and so he'd rented a place on the Arcadia main street for his new shop.  And hopefully his work would sell.  

The gallery was opening that very day and he was waiting for Joan to come.  He wouldn't open the doors without her.  She was his good luck charm, his deepest and only love, his muse.  He needed her there.  He placed his hands in his suit pockets; something his father had said would be more professional.  He hated the suit.  It was tight and uncomfortable.  But Adam knew his dad was probably right.  Carl Rove stood off in a corner near the sections focusing on angels.  He'd devoted a whole side full of drawings and sculptures of angels and Joan, and sometimes Angel Joan.  They were his special pieces, the ones he wasn't sure if he wanted to sell or not.  A light tap on the door snapped him from his thoughts and he turned to see Joan through the glass doors, Luke and Mrs. Helen behind her.  Mrs. Helen.  After he and Jane had started dating, Mrs. Helen had told him to call her Helen.  But he'd always forget to not call her Mrs. so she ended up being Mrs. Helen.  Adam rushed to the door and opened it for the small Girardi family unit.  The minute Joan was in the door, she jumped into his arms and gave him a gigantic kiss.  The world fell away as did Adam's nervousness, something that only Joan could do.  They pressed their foreheads together and ignored the soft throat-clearings coming from his father, her mother, and Luke.

"I'm so glad you're home, Jane."

"I'm glad to be home."  That was all they needed to say, because they were Adam and Jane.  No words were necessary.

            Adam opened the door to the gallery at five till nine.  The morning sun filtered in through the crystal glass, glinted on each piece of art in the room. Even the angels seemed to have golden halos.  Adam stood next to Joan, waiting for anyone to come through the door.  Joan could feel the tension and worry emitting from Adam's body.  She let her hand down to her side and clasped his, trying to give him strength.  The first person entered.  It was Grace.  She, too, had gone away to college and the three of them hadn't been in the same room since August.  Adam's face showed his disappointment when he realized it was just Grace who had come in.  Grace already knew what his work looked like.  She'd already mocked it.  Joan's eyes followed Grace to Luke.  Luke was a senior in high school.  Grace was a freshman in college.  They'd managed to stay together the whole time Grace had been away, though Joan imagined Geek Boy didn't exactly have girls lining up to go out with him.  All four of them had suddenly…well maybe not suddenly…paired up, and it has lasted for both couples.  Finally, people started to filter in.  Reporters, Kevin Girardi among them, entered the gallery, examining each piece.  Of course, they weren't anything Kevin hadn't seen before, but he still looked at them closely.  Then, critics and buyers came in.  Adam had to pull away from Joan, even though he wanted nothing more than to hold her for a longer time, so he could talk to the customers.  Joan decided it was time for her to mingle.

            The atmosphere of the opening was light-hearted.  Soft music played over speakers and several of the people invited were dancing.  Joan walked over to the angel section, admiring each piece of work.  She could see herself in some of them, including one called For Jane.  It was an intricate and obviously made out of a deep love for her.  She smiled sweetly, but clammed up when she felt a presence behind her.  She turned to find herself looking at the cute persona of God.  He was wearing his typical tan jacket, but he looked like he'd dressed up a bit.

"It does resemble you quite a bit.  Adam has such a wonderful talent."

"You should know, You gave it to him."

"That I did.  How do you feel about being idolized by Adam?"

"I'm not idolized by Adam.  He loves me."

"That he does.  Dance with me, Joan?"

"I hope you've improved."

He laughed delightedly and offered his hand.  Joan settled into his arms and they swayed.

"Well, it has been a while since I've seen this version.  Getting nostalgic?"

He didn't answer, just watched her.

"Of course.  No answer for me.  You know, it _has_ been a while since I've seen you at all."

"You started college.  That's already a big adjustment.  I thought I would let you have a little bit of time to settle."  
Joan quirked her eyebrow at the boy, unaware that Adam was watching them.  Nor did she notice that Adam recognized the man she was dancing with, the one who hadn't changed a bit in three years.  Suddenly, all Adam could see was that night three years ago and the two of them dancing, his heart breaking.  But Adam made no move to cut in or even ask about it.

"You were giving me a break.  I didn't think I'd get a break from the recommendations you made."

"You missed me?"

"Like You don't know."

He shrugged and spun Joan around a bit.

"Getting showy now, aren't we?"

He sighed and continued the dance.   
"What do You want?"

"I just wanted you to know that you're very special, Joan."

"Isn't everyone special in Your eyes?"

"Yes.  And they are. I just wanted you to know.  And I want you to say yes to Adam's question."

"What question?"

"You'll see."

"Of course you wouldn't tell me."

"It's all part of the mystery, Joan.  Always know I watch over you all the time.  Even when you can't see me."

"Why all of this sentimentality all of a sudden?"  
"You're full of questions today."

"I'm always full of questions when You show up."

His smile lit up his face as the song ended.

"See you around, Joan."

He started to walk away, but he looked back just once.  Joan tilted her head.  She was getting this odd feeling after speaking with Him.  She usually had questions after her encounters with God, but this was different.  He was different.

"You will see me around, won't you?"  She had this sinking feeling.  She didn't know what it was, it was just there.  He opened his mouth, "Joan…"

"I know.  You won't tell me. "

God turned around and continued to peruse the gallery.

            Adam knew it was time for him to make his official statement.  And for him to do it.  He was nervous.  So incredibly afraid.  But he would do it.  He stood on a small incline in front of a microphone.

"Hello.  I'd like to welcome everybody to my gallery opening.  I really appreciate all of you attending.  I've been making my sculptures since I was ten.  I always loved making them.  I could see so many things that could be turned into something beautiful.  And my mother always loved them.  After she died, I kept making them.  I wanted to do them for her.  Then, a new woman came into life.  Jane.  She's my inspiration, my muse, my best friend, my girlfriend.  She's very special."

Joan's eyes instantly met that of God and he nodded.

"I want you to come up here, Jane."  

Joan started to walk up next to him and she could hear the muttered confusion among the reporters.  "I thought his girlfriend was Joan Girardi.  Who's this Jane?"

Joan smiled a bit and took Adam's hand.  

"She is the reason I kept doing my art.  She is the reason I opened the gallery.  And she is the reason I'm still here."

Joan started to blush.  "You're giving me too much credit, Adam."

"No, I'm not.  I love you, Jane."

He bent down to kiss her and cameras flashed.  

"Thank you, everyone."

The reporters dispersed around the room again.  Helen watched the couple, as did Luke, Grace, and Carl Rove.  

            Adam looked around to make sure no one else was still listening.  Then he bent down on his knee.  

"I wanted to ask you in front of everybody, but I was afraid you would say no. So I decided to wait until everyone was looking around again.  Jane, I love you so much.  And I want to marry you.  I'm pretty sure after I sell a few pieces I'll be able to support us.  What do you think, Jane?  Will you marry me?"

Joan's eyes widened and they instinctively searched for God.  He was still there, edging towards the door.  His smiled spread and he nodded imperceptibly.  This was what He had been talking about.

"Yes."

It was definitive, simple, basic.  It cut to the point.  An ecstatic look spread over Adam's face and Joan knelt down in front of him.  She held out her hand and Adam slid on a small silver ring that he had obviously made.  It may not have been the most expensive jewelry out there, but it was unique.  And that made it even more precious.

            Helen had tears in her eyes.  She knew what had happened.  She had watched the whole exchange.  Carl Rove stood opposite her, the same proud tears in his own eyes.  Luke and Grace rolled their eyes, each secretly envying the simplicity of Adam and Joan's relationship at that moment.  The family crowded over to Adam and Joan.  Helen folded both children in a hug.  "You're going to be family now, Adam."

He smiled.  "I know, Mrs. Helen.  I've always felt like I was, though."

"That's because you were.  I'm so proud of you.  Opening this gallery, putting your art out into the world.  I've never been able to do that.  You and my daughter are going to be very happy."

Carl embraced Joan, then his son.  

"I knew you were special the day you came to the house, Joan."

Joan's face lit up, but her mind wandered to that word again.  Special.  Everyone kept saying that.  Her eyes sought out God again, but this time He was gone.  Disappeared.  Her face fell as Carl continued his congratulations to the couple, but no one except Adam noticed.  Luke told Adam he better not hurt his big sister, or they would have some problems.  Grace remained impartial, though everyone could see her happiness on her face.  No one pressed her, though.

            The day wore on and finally ended.  Eventually, everybody left, including Helen and Carl.  Grace and Luke left last, probably to make out, though Joan still didn't want to even consider that a possibility.  It left Adam and Joan alone.  Adam offered his arms and they danced to the music still playing overhead.

"I saw you dancing with that boy today."

"Oh."

"I recognized him, Joan.  He was that boy from your party three years ago.  Except he didn't look any different.  He even had the same coat."

Joan buried her head into his chest, trying to figure out an answer.  Should she tell him the truth?  That she talked to God?  But she didn't think it would matter anymore.  She had this feeling that He wasn't going to come back to talk to her.  Not in physical form at least.  Every word He'd said today made her think He was leaving.  And she didn't want to destroy her relationship with Adam.

"Adam, you don't look that different from three years ago."

"Okay, but who was he?"

"An old friend."

"Who?"  
"Immanuel Christian."  Not exactly a lie.  He was Immanuel.  

"I've never heard you talk about an Immanuel."

"Yeah, you have.  Believe me.  He comes up a lot."

Adam shook his head.

"I've known you for almost four years and I still don't understand half of what you say."

"Every girl is entitled to some mysterieuse.  You can't know everything about me.  It wouldn't be any fun."

Adam shrugged, twirled her, then dipped her.

"Whatever, Jane."

Joan giggled excitedly before closing her eyes to enjoy the serenity of the evening.  She felt completely at peace.  She wondered if it had to do with Him.  It probably did.  It always did.


End file.
